Rendering high quality vector shapes (e.g., text) using bitmaps may be resource intensive. Rendering high quality vector shapes using bitmaps may require high quality bitmaps. Resource usage for rendering vector shapes may be reduced by using a single-field distance map rendering. However, the use of a single-field distance map rendering of vector shapes may result in visual defects of the vector shapes (e.g., rounding of sharp corners, wiggling edges, missing thin parts). The use of a single-field distance map rendering may not allow for rendering of details that are smaller than the distance between two adjacent texels.